nyxbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolls
'Synopsis:' Dolls are the chosen race of Raven and the wardens of Ravenheim. They have been granted lordship over almost all of the realm and thus their word is to be heeded by any creature that there inhabits. Dolls do not age, grow sick, eat, or need any form of sustenance. From all the gifts they have been granted, one of them distinguishes them from any race in all of Nyxheim: the power to alter the very fabric of the world. Dolls can grow from their fingers puppet strings of aether with which they can weave and unweave the Web of Dreams that composes the world. This enables them to build anything, alive or unanimated, organic or inorganic. Fruit of this ability is Sable, the largest city of Nyxheim whose marvelous buildings, plants, animals, and even its citizens were designed by these master architects of life. Nevertheless… not all Dolls have followed the same path. Some of them have used their power to create crooked and vile things or to bring misery upon different forms of life. These Dolls have been deposed by their peers from their authority over Ravenheim and have been banished from many domains. They are called the Broken Dolls, and although few in numbers, they notoriously feared. Some of them have allied and built their own dark fortresses of twisted creations. Beware! 'Biology:' 'Appearance:' While each Doll is unique in appearance, they are all very light and soft in their features. They have flawless "skin" that in certain lights seems to glow. They vary in size, but they are slender and portray elegant posture. Their eyes always have a glossed overlook. They have delicate hands for the perfect light touch needed when dealing with the Threads of Dreaming. Though these creatures may look as if they could shatter in pieces with one strike, never let your eyes deceive you. 'Abilities:' Dolls can manipulate threads of Dreaming itself and wind them into the flesh and soul of a thing, giving life where life is broken. They can bind up the very core of a spirit and will there to be thriving vitality if they so wish. Meaning, Dolls can take one source of matter and turn it into something else. For example, turning a simple rock into a pearl. Dolls cannot, however, turn nothing into something. This is something all Dolls were given. But also with this gift comes a promise to never use it to harm another living being. If the promise is broken, the Doll becomes a Broken Doll. 'Behavioural Traits:' Dolls are always very polite and proper. They tend to have a more gentle nature toward each other and other living creatures. They value the knowledge they have gained from the time they were created up until the present. They give off no negative energies and strive for a peaceful society. Emotions are not something they allow to get the better of them, as it is not something they fully aware of such as other living beings are. And though they prefer to find peaceful ways to deal with things, it is still never wise to upset a Doll. They may not cause harm to others, but don't put it past them to find other ways to deal with someone who only causes trouble. 'History:' The souls of the Dolls once belonged to another life, to the world that the Golden Phoenix burned to ashes. Few of them survived. Some wounded ones could be salvaged, but others were broken in their hearts in a way that not even Raven could repair. These she left alone, and they became the first Broken Dolls. But Raven needed more help to restore her realm. After the dust of the great fall was cleared, Raven the Goddess of the Twilight Skies retrieved as many souls as she could find that were left behind and lost. Whole souls and pieces of souls were put together and used to bring life and will to new Dolls, handcrafting each of them uniquely and with a distinct personality as she had done all others before them. None of the new Doll crafted in Nyxheim has ever become a Broken Doll. But even now, some of the Dolls that witnessed the tragedy of Raven's old world still struggle to retain their hearts pure and unbroken. -- Royal Seal 14:30, July 19, 2013 (UTC) 'Dolls:' Tumblr lxdhibPXur1qznnmeo1 500.jpg Dollduality.jpg Tumblr lxmvp6ZoMC1qznnmeo1 400.jpg 1e77721d36ea93794660805d9d438267.jpg tumblr_mb5oycpnbl1qztbdqo1_500.jpg redhead_by_naomitiana-d4eytad.jpg 5798686409_d78955850a_o.jpg T2oqtSXXFXXXXXXXXX_!!275703276.jpg medium.jpg FP60_king07.jpg tumblr_m03vhrXK3m1qznnmeo1_400.jpg tumblr_lze282cqbu1qznnmeo1_400.jpg 'Broken Dolls:' 8272958082 786bf8f3e0 o.jpg Doll still all by mettyori-d382pbe.jpg Tumblr lut61aeZNU1qznnmeo1 500.jpg 6b72097b7fc086b03c263d5ad9618f20-d3dmacf.jpg Wallpaper____Broken_by_Dieux_Faux.jpg lilu18.jpg forgotten_doll_ball_jointed_by_cdlitestudio-d433v2v.jpg tumblr_lzmr41tUHF1qznnmeo1_500.jpg tumblr_mme8saCkFK1rcns0ho1_500.jpg the_girl_who_played_with_fire_by_maru_light-d4qkjd6.jpg Did_You_Not_Know__by_LucidRequiem.jpg tumblr_mpbs8mZj6o1qlr64zo1_500.jpg Category:Races